Magic, Might & Love
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Ron and Hermione's Love began before anyone knew This story focuses on the behind the scenes of Ron & Hermione's friendship & relationship within the last book. In this version, Ron and Hermione start their relationship, romantic feelings and actions during the events of Deathly Hallows, unknown to us readers. Read to discover how they hide their love survives in a time of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Ron's POV**

_Tick...Tick...Tick..._

My alarm clock ticked a fourth time and it was officially one second past midnight. Tomorrow. And I already wanted to get out of bed and get going, prepare early for Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow. Well, today. I hadn't a bloody idea why though, I had been up since half past five yesterday morning and went to bed just an hour ago! I needed sleep but recently it was something I was feeling deprived of.

With a sigh, I rolled over to lie on my side; watching the shadows of my dark attic room. Everything was just different shades of black and grey in the early morning hours, nothing to capture my attention. Nothing except Bill who was sock on over in the spare bed. Fleur had been very strict about him not seeing her the night before the wedding so he'd been kicked out of their bed which was quite funny actually. But Fleur didn't get to have their bed either, it was a double so Fleur got Ginny's single while Ginny shared the double with Hermione.

Ah...Hermione. Just thinking her name brought her to the front of my mind and I found myself unable to stop grinning to the ceiling, watching the moons pale beauty while I thought about hers. Hermione really was the brightest witch of her age but I had decided this past year that she was also one of the prettiest too. I hadn't really noticed― or wanted to, honestly ―before how beautiful she really was.

The way the long, thick locks of her hair always tangled with each other, the way she walked like she was speed walking (she usually was if we were on our way to class) but she looked so graceful while doing it. Her laugh and her smile and her lips...

Damn, those feelings again! Why? Why did her name...Hermione...affect me the way it did? Why did my pulse rise and my knees wobble like jelly? Why did I find it hard to swallow, to say anything that would sound even remotely smart? Remotely average would be fine for me! Why did I buzz and tingle when her hand grazed my own, why did I ache slightly when she'd turn to look up at me for a split second?

I knew I shouldn't but I wanted her. And not like how most teenage boys want girls. I didn't want Hermione because I was a hormonal kid (Not that I wouldn't, I mean have you seen Hermione? whoa...) because I didn't think that way. I wanted her because of who she was. I wanted to _hold_ her, to have her arms around my neck and my own pulling her body against my own, to have my fingers run through those chocolate locks while our lips graze and-

A gentle knock on the door yanked me free of my imagination and I bolted upright. Whoever it was opened the door an inch and went to peer inside. I guessed it was mum and I didn't want to get into an argument tonight about needing sleep so quietly, I dropped back down and lay still.

"Ron? Are you awake?"A voice that certainly wasn't mum, said in a beautiful whisper.

"Y-Yeah," I exclaimed a little too loudly as I spun to face her. Hermione. She opened the door a little further, it creaked and she slipped through the gasp and gently pressed it shut behind her. She turned back to me then and it happened, my heart beat picked up and I trembled with unknown feelings, my chest heaved and bounced and my lips tingled to find a partner.

She was gorgeous. Her skin as clear and light as a porcelain doll, her hair a rich mahogany mess that still looked wonderful, even though it was tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes, those eyes! The richest and most mesmerizing shade of brown I had ever seen. She wore bunny pattern PJ bottoms and a grey vest.

Sheepishly, the smiled at me before casually making her way over to me. Without a single hesitation, I threw my duvet back and let her crawl in next to me. It was strange, we'd slept in the same bed before and hugged before and whatever but we lay together in bed, spooning! She let my arm come around and under her own, holding her pressed against my chest while I rested my chin on the top of her head.

She hummed to the warmth; I couldn't tear my eyes away from the twitch on the edge of her smile.

"What's wrong, you okay?" I mumbled and she nodded. She went to speak but then glanced over her shoulder at Bill and raised her wand which I hadn't seen her bring in.

"_Muffliato_," she whispered and a half-transparent wave passed between us. "That's better, now we can speak more freely," she said a little louder than a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked again. This time she rolled around entirely until our bodies were pressed against each other, her lips mere inches away! But she glanced down to the quiet, avoiding my eyes...

"Honestly Ron...I'm unsure." I didn't press it; I let her have a moment she needed. "Can I ask you as question?"

"Yeah, alright,"

"How do you feel about all of this? Have you ever regretted becoming friends with Harry, having every at Hogwarts be a battle because of him? Having to leave home and do all of this?" I was a little taken back, was she really asking me this.

"Um, Hermione...I-"

"Oh no,' she gasped, sitting up and in the process her hair exploded free of the elastic band holding it up and it cascaded down by her face, casting shadows that only enhanced the colour of her eye. "I'm not implying that I do, don't think I regret that decision for a moment, you hear me?" I nodded, "Of course I don't want to fight and leave my family, have to go by each day in possible fatal danger yet I do. I don't regret that decision," she repeated, "Because if I wasn't a part of all of this then I wouldn't have this right here, you..." Her voice barely audible.

I let out a heavy breath, "Blimey..." I whispered and she chuckled but snuggled closer to me and I knew for some reason, that little acknowledgement was something she had wanted to express for some time. "No," I told her, "No I don't regret it."

"I am frightened though," she confessed and I heard it then and I loathed it. Fear. Fear polluting her lullaby of a voice. I looked down and a tear formed in the corner of her eye. It rolled down her burning pink cheeks to the bottom of her chin. I caught the tear and wiped it away, refusing to let her shed a single one.

"I'm scared." I blurted out. "I'm scared too." And I felt a freedom them also, something I had been waiting to get off my chest for some time. Confessing that I was scared and it was okay to be.

Hermione and I lay together for the rest of the hour, not saying another single word until finally she pulled away from me. With a flick of her wrist, the spell she had cast on Bill dismissed. She whispered me a goodnight and sweet dreams and turned away from the bed, our interlocking fingers being torn apart. I watched her leave and as she slipped out of my room it got cold. So cold. Wrong, even, to be in this bed and not have her in my arms.

Then suddenly the door opened again and she ran back in. At first I thought there was something horribly wrong but before I had time to sit up properly she was sat back on my bed and smiling at me.

"Thank you, Ron, for everything" Then without a warning or time to think, Hermione pressed her soft and warm lips against mine and waited there for a few seconds before pulling back. She held my cheek in her hand and I tilted into it, wanting to kiss it. Kiss every inch of her. She breathed out and smiled.

Another freedom...for the two of us. Then she left once more.

'Thank you, Hermione,' I whispered to myself in the darkness as I caressed my own lip, my wish had been answered and for some reason, I shed a tear at our first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note:<strong>

**Hey there! This story is actually a very old story and one of my first here on Fanfiction. I wrote it a long time ago and wrote thirteen chapters and then started another story which was a sequel/ Part 2. This story focuses on the behind the scenes of Ron and Hermione's friendship and relationship within the last book. In this version, Ron and Hermione start their relationship and romantic feelings and actions during the events of **_**Deathly Hallows**_**, unknown to us readers. I took the story down to edit all the mistakes, improve the writing and instead make it one long story instead of two parts.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think of this new first chapter :D**

**~FanWriter Harrison~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

_What a mess!_

I scowled at my reflection in the mirror and ran the hairbrush through my dark hair with a hurry, trying anything to make it look less like an afro due! Eventually my hair looked smooth as it fell past my shoulders. Okay, hair down. Make up where are you? I searched frantically and after I found my small make-up bag, I touched myself up. It was Bill and Fleur's Wedding, the service had passed beautifully and the party was the most extravagant I had ever seen! But it had taken its toll on me so I stood in the Weasley bathroom, trying to make myself look more presentable.

Especially because _he _had been watching me all night. Usually I wouldn't rush off to make myself look pretty, my looks weren't as important a factor like they were to other girls, but I had to do it for him. I had to be beautiful for Ron.

After having nothing else to check, I decided that I looked presentable. My skin was clear and my cheeks pinched the same colour as my Scarlett number that flared out around my knees. I ran my fingers through my hair again and moved it around to one side of my shoulder, I had just checked my aching feet to ensure these heels weren't giving me blisters and I sprayed a tonne of perfume.

Ron's favourite, I remembered.

"You look beautiful...and you know it,' Ginny's humble voice whispered from the doorway, where she peered inside. She knew that I had been dressing to impress a certain someone although thankfully she didn't bring it forward. After thanking her I returned to the garden and made my way inside the tent, hoping to catch a glimpse of him in his suit.

My, did Ronald look handsome in a suit.

All around witches and wizards smiled warmly to me as I passed, it appeared these past few years Harry Potter wasn't the only name the magical community begun to recognize. People laughed and danced, had a good time and I was happy to see it. A party in the middle of a war seemed slightly ridiculous even I had to admit, although watching everyone smile and laugh and joke and love made me understand why it was actually the perfect time to have it.

Before all the bloodshed that was almost certain to come.

I returned to the table I had been sitting at with Luna although in her place sat another. Sat Ron. The moment our eyes met it felt like the first time that day. It wasn't of course, all day we had been helping set up and we spoke to each other and had dinner together just like always but now, with nothing to distract us from what we really wanted to say, see or do, it felt like our first meeting since...that kiss.

His hair so bright it mirrored the colour of the candles, his smile so casual I felt like an ordinary teenage girl with an ordinary teenage crush. Except this wasn't a crush. "Hey, Hermione," He rose to his feet to greet me and I smiled.

"Hello, Ron," My voice was unusually high, it always happened when I was nervous and of late, always when I was around him,

"Enjoying the wedding?" He asked, glancing around. I watched his hands in his pockets, the way his shoulders looked broader, how his features handsome with age. He was definitely not the eleven year old I first met on the train. Although he did still have dirt on his nose!

I found my laugh impossible to keep in and he laughed too. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Shaking my head, I took his hand and leading him to the dance floor. His fingers felt soft in my hand, his skin warm. When we reached the dance floor he didn't hesitate and his arms slid around my waist to the bottom of my back, my own arms lazily came over his shoulders, connecting behind his neck. His burning hair tickling my fingertips. "Nothing, just old memories," I mumbled, "And I am enjoying the wedding, doesn't Fleur look beautiful?" Fleur waved royally in my direction while she danced with Bill, her white swan-like dress looking radiant in the candlelight. Bill's suit and its trail swiftly following their movements. I could see the look of longing in both of their eyes. A look of love.

"Yeah, she does." Except his eyes never left my own. We didn't speak much after that, we just danced. Well, if you can call it dancing. We rocked back and forth for what felt like hours, out feet barely moving, sometimes when the piano's notes picked up, he'd lift my hand and spin me like you'd expect to see in a movie. Two forbidden lovers dressed is masquerade, having a moment where they didn't have to be apart. This of course was an entirely different scenario, our love wasn't exactly forbidden and we didn't have to hide it, but still, I felt like how I imagined the girl at the dance to feel. Loved.

After the song ended Ron spoke up, "Do-do you want to get some air?" he asked, choking nervously on his words. It was warm inside the tent and his cheeks looked flushed so I nodded. Fresh air would do us both some good.

"Yes," I said and he put his arm on my waist, leading me towards the gap in the curtain. His hand caused shivers to journey up and down my spine, to tickle my nerves. When we were out in the cold air, I let out a long and heavy breath; it felt beautiful on my skin. Like the air itself was damp. Ronald seemed to enjoy it too. We walked away from the tent and up the garden path until we rested on the hill, not caring any more about the state of our clothes.

We watched the sky, the stars shone brightly through the strolling storm clouds in the distance, the moon hung high and bright and full, reminding me of a pearl. "It's a beautiful night to have the wedding," I said, admiring the stars. Their brightest were nothing compared to the shine in his eyes...

Oh Hermione! Why? Why did I keep having these thoughts and feelings! Ever since his first kiss with Lavender Brown, that ghastly girl, I have felt hurt, insulted at the idea of Ronald kissing another girl, I felt betrayed. Oh the thought of his hands on her and their lips brushing together made me shiver, this time in disgust. But I didn't want the thought of him and her to drag me into a bum mood so I turned and focused my attention back on Ron, letting the curve of his face and the flick of the smile on his lips dilute the hate and jealously away.

"Hermione..." He said my name like a lullaby, "I wanted to talk to you about last night." Oh gosh! I tried to hide my panic but found that task incredibly difficult. It was about the kiss. The kiss lasted less than a second but fireworks had exploded behind my eye lids, my heart skipped a beat and my body burned with an ache I hadn't felt before. Like a spark, a match being struck. I was so embarrassed afterwards. Not because of the kiss but because of the way he looked, confused and puzzled. I had thought that maybe he felt the same way which was why he wasn't all to bothered about rekindling his...well, his fling...with Lavender. Because maybe he liked me instead? It was after all, my name he mumbled in his sleep after being poisoned. It was my face he longed to see.

"What it is?" I asked and he paused, "Ron you can talk to me." I leant closer, a risky move.

"Well..." Another pause. "I want-"

"_Ronald Weasley!" _ We both jumped and leant back, down the hill I spotted Mrs. Weasley searching frantically for him.

"Bloody hell," he muttered beneath his breath, "I'll be right back, okay?" He asked and he squeezed my fingers before hurrying off to find his mother. The moment he was out of sight I dropped backwards on the grass, laughing quietly to myself, watching the twinkle of fairly lights above me.

Our friendship had been ruined. I had ruined it. Stupid girl! It had been the highlight of my entire time as a witch; I'm guessing he didn't feel the same way. Never before had I felt this about anyone, I never expected I could feel this way even when I thought about the tall, handsome Wizard I dreamt about as an eleven year old girl! Ronald was my best friend but I had taken it too far, I doubt we'd ever be able to be the way we used to be.

If he asked, I'd tell him the kiss was nothing. That I never meant for it to come across that way. For it to be a friendly kiss and that my feelings for him were only on a friendship level. He was only a friend. I would convince him, and myself, of these lies.

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears on my cheeks and the stars blurred. And then one of them moved.

Did...that star just move? One second it was there and the next it grew bigger, moving across the sky slowly. Then quicker. Pulling myself to my feet, I dusted off the grass and the dirt and rubbed the tears away. The star was still moving. It was flying across the sky quickly and in this direction. That moment I realized that it wasn't a star but a patronus.

I burst into a sprint down the hill, throwing myself towards the tent to reach it in time. The wind welled my eyes up again with tears and my ankles ached, running in heels. I threw myself back into the tent where the music had stopped and everyone stood still, watching the patronus as it took shape. Mrs. Weasley appeared next to me, wrapping her arm around me worryingly.

Kingsley?

"The Ministry has fallen. Scimgeour is dead. They are coming..." It whispered. Harry was next to me then, his expression looked panicked. I knew we'd have to run. But where was Ron?

"They are coming..." It whispered again before vanishing completely and the crowd broke into panic. Witches and Wizards apparated out, others ran by and knocked over vases and chairs.

"Ron!" I yelled unwillingly.

"He went looking for you the moment he saw the patronus, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, but then saw Ginny across the way and rushed towards her. I turned and went to speak to Harry but that's when I saw it. A stream of smoke as black as the sky flew through the gap, out of the shadows a hand raised a wand. The flash of green made me scream and a man I didn't know was blown backwards over a table.

I ran. I ran through people, screaming Ron's name as flashes cast shadows on the walls of the tent. I was going to scream his name in utter terror again until I saw him. He ran straight at me and my arms opened. His fingers slid between mine, our eyes met and he nodded. I turned to grab Harry but he went for Ginny who was in the middle of a battle.

"Go, Go!" Lupin screamed, hesitantly Harry turned. I knew how hard this was for him, for us all really but his safety was vital. The moment Harry took my hand I glanced Ron's way one last time before apparating the three of us to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys! Next chapter for this story is up! I hope you liked this chapter. It's been a while since I've written from Hermione's POV so I'm struggling to try and capture her character and I'd love for you to let me know what you think. Like I said last chapter, all scenes in this story will be kind of like the behind the scenes of Ron and Hermione's Romance but I'll include scenes that we have seen also, like this chapter was what Hermione and Ron were doing while Harry was off speaking with Elphias Dodge. Then of course in the end the three of them reunite during the battle. **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed. Please let me know what you think **

**~FanWriter Harrison~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ron's POV**

_The floor was not comfy. _

It was impossible for me to sleep on the hard wooden floor in the living room of Grimmauld Place. I had slept before on it but for some reason tonight it felt like I was sleeping on stone or something. I decided that there were other reasons for not being able to sleep, the first was Harry. God did he snore! And loud! The second reason wasn't that hard to guess. Hermione.

We'd arrived at this safe house after escaping the attack at the wedding and also escaping those two death eaters at the coffee shop. We needed rest and Grimmauld Place was the only place we knew would be safe. For now at least. The dark room was lit only by candles and we'd arranged the living room furniture so we could all sleep together. Harry on one of the love seats and Hermione of course was on the other.

A pillow and torn blanket was the only comfort I had. Of course I had told them I was fine with it, Harry had offered me the love seat but I told him I was fine down here. After sleeping on a lumpy mattress all my life, I'd survive one night on the floor. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed twelve times; Harry didn't even flinch but the sound woke Hermione. I watched her roll over, mumbled very gently and sit up. I closed my eyes, not wanting her to know I was awake.

Like she was the wind, she breezed out of the room without a trace.

I waited maybe a minute before I threw the blanket away and bolted out of the door after her. I found her downstairs in the kitchen. The giant cavernous room looked the same as it always did but with a fresh layer of dust. Where the hell was Kreacher? Hermione hadn't notice I followed her and made her way down the narrow kitchen, her fingers traced the edge of the long wooden table that started at one end of the room and finished at the other.

She lifted her wand and with a quick flick and quiet whisper, the hearth exploded into flames. I watched, careful not to disturb the scene, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt and pulled the sleeves further down her hands. The fact she wore only grey leggings and had bare feet didn't help either. She turned to cabinet, pulled out a glass and went to the sink.

"Are you cold?" My voice sounded a lot louder than I thought; it echoed and made her jump. With a gasp she dropped the glass and it shattered at her feet, sending fragments everywhere.

"Oh, Ronald," she exclaimed but with a smile on her beautiful lips, "You frightened me. And yes, I was freezing up there." she breathed out. I had to bit my lip to stop my laugh and made my way down to her. She looked at the glass at her feet and I raised my wand.

"Reparo." I circled my wand in the air and the shards instantly flew back together and onto the counter top.

"Thank you," she said.

"S'alright," I replied and I noticed how the nerves were affecting my tone of voice. Filling the glass with water from the tap she took a sip and held her hand to her throat. She was looking out of the window at the sky. It still looked like the middle of the night with the giant shining moon and the stars still twinkling. The wind looked harsh, blowing everything to the left.

"How're you?' I asked. Hermione looked like I had snapped her out of a dreamy haze and turned back to me with a smile. I lead her to the seats closest to the fireplace. I sat across from her and took her hands in mine, rubbing them warm. How a simple act like this could sway me, I hadn't a clue.

"Um- I'm okay. I guess. Honestly I think I'm still a little shaken up from the coffee shop. It was so unexpected and foolish for me to not have realized that Harry was no longer protected. He was in so much danger, so were we come to think of it?"

"I wasn't worried." I lied, "I mean I had you to protect me. For a girl who spends most of her time with her head in books you sure do know how to kick some ass." She burst out into a laugh and covered her mouth with her free hand, looking away. I chuckled along with her, happy I'd changed her mood and made her laugh. With a laugh like hers I could sit and make jokes forever.

"A lot of that was impulse. I hadn't a clue how to fight. I got lucky." She told me. You should have seen me when I went looking for you at the wedding. I was so scared and frightened you - and Harry, of course - had been taken or already..." she didn't finish.

I squeezed her hand a little, letting her know I felt the same. The moment I was away from her to take a stupid picture with mum, I knew something was wrong. I never should have left her. "Hermione..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to speak to you about that, actually. The wedding, I mean. Before the attack," Hermione gulped and I scooted closer. "Actually about the night before the wedding when you came into my room...Hermione..."

I had planned to say something along the lines of... _Hermione...you have to know that when you kissed me I realized that moment was the most single amazing experience I had ever had in my entire life or would ever have in the future. I liked it. I like you. No, Hermione...I think I'm in love with you. I want to be with you until the day we die..._

This was what I had planned to say. What came out was... "Hermione...uhm, Kiss!"

Smooth. Ron. Smooth.

Instantly she withdrew her hands and turned away from me, staring into the flames to avoid meeting my eyes. "Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!" she cried a little.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I was being stupid and I swear to you that when I kissed you...it meant nothing. Not a single thing. I was just upset and it was intended to be a friendly kiss. I don't want you to freak out or anything. It was nothing to me, like it's nothing to you..."

That cracking sound? Yeah, that was my heart. She's just smashed it with a verbal hammer. Then stomped on the fragments. Shards of broken feelings. It seemed that time had stopped and the heat had made my throat dry. After an eternity I finally nodded to her and dragged a smile across my face.

"Yeah," I laughed quietly, "Meant nothing."

"T-Thank you for being so...so..." Hermione was sobbing? Why? Instantly I stood up and dropped down to my knee beside her until our eyes met then I pulled her into my arms, allowing her to weep silently into my shirt. Stroking her head, I held my hand in her feather soft hair and ran my fingers through it. Those fragments inside my chest tried to crawl to one another but fell and cracked some more. "Thank you for being so understanding. I never wanted you to feel uncomfortable. It meant nothing." She repeated again. After another couple of minutes of just sitting together, holding each other and waiting, she finally pulled back and rubbed her eyes.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." She said. Holding my hand she led me back upstairs. She lay back on the loveseat and I lay beside her on the floor. With a last smile she rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. But her hand did not let go of mine. Interlocked in the air. Even thought it pained me to be so close yet so far, I did not let go.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note: <strong>

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this third chapter. This one was quiet a short one but I thought it was enough to get across what was happening. I hope you are enjoying the story so far and thank you all who are reading and reviewing, it means a lot. **

**~FanWriter Harrison~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's POV**

_"Expelliarmus!"_

Ron roared over the choir of screaming witches and wizards alike. I glanced back quickly and watched as Waxley's wand leapt from his grasp and rolled across the tiled ground into the shadows. I had hoped that wand-less, he would give up on his pursuit yet he kept sprinting in our direction. His features tangled into an angry grimace.

I ran as fast as I possibly could, the muscles in my legs burning, begging to rest but I couldn't stop. Not yet. Harry was right on my tail and Ron was on his. We were heading for the fireplaces, the Floo Network was our only way out but suddenly golden bars came crashing down in the gateways, stopping witches and wizards from entering...or leaving.

We had to get there! We might make it! Harry passed me then and gave me a quick A 'Don't stop!' glance and I nodded. I watched as Harry threw himself head first into the fireplace and just seconds before his head smashed against the granite tiles his body curved upwards and spiralled into the air. I reached for Ron's hand and just as his fingers locked with mine and our eyes met, we too threw ourselves after Harry and away from danger. Or so I thought.

My limbs, organs and everything in-between tossed and tumbled as my body, our bodies travelled in time and space across the country. Flashes of different colours blinding me but I couldn't stop, not until I was one hundred percent sure we were safe. Suddenly I knew we were back at Grimmauld Place. We had made it. But we weren't alone. Before he had fully materialized, Yaxley's hand reached for Harry.

With a panicked cry I yanked both boys (who still themselves had yet to fully appear) away and I apparated us straight out of there into the void, hoping and praying for the best. Suddenly I felt nothing but empty air and I went tumbling across the dirt. Leaves and twigs covered me and scratched at my skin and clothing. When I stopped, I forced myself up, spinning to search for Harry and Ron.

That's when I saw all the blood.

Ron lay on the ground before me, flat on his back with blood, a lot of blood, seeping through his shit around his shoulder, spilling around him. He jittered on the ground, moaning in pain. No! I threw myself at him and ragged his jacket off. Pulling out my wand I pointed it at his jumper "Diffindo!" I said in sheer panic. His jumper tore open, exposing his bare chest and slightly auburn chest hair. I dragged away the remains and then focussed entirely on the wound.

I winced. At least half of his upper arm and shoulder was slashed, muscle exposed and constant gashing of blood. I heard Harry scuffling to his feet behind me and turned to him. "Harry! Harry quickly! In my bag, there's a bottle labelled essence of Dittiny!" Ron let out a loud groan as lay my hand gently on his arm, keeping him still.

"Shhh...shhh..." Harry was taking too long! "Quickly!" I snapped.

"Accio Dittiny!" I heard the bottle fly out and he made his way over,

"It's alright..." I whispered to Ron. "Unstopper it," I demanded of Harry.

"Hermione his arm!" he gasped. For god's sake, Harry!

"I know just do it!" I yelled, he passed me it and I held it above Ron's bloody, fleshy wound. "I know...I know its okay..." I whispered. "It's going to- it's going to sting a little bit." I cried, I started pouring it on him and had to watch as his body arched in pain, his teeth clenched and his forehead was drenched in sweat.

The sound made my heart snap, even more than it had that night when I told him the lie about not caring about the kiss, all those weeks ago.

"What happened? I thought we were meant to be going back to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"We were, we were...shhh, it's alright, one more, one more," I turned to Ron, then back to Harry. "We were-we were there but Yaxley had hold of me, and I-I knew once he'd seen where we were we couldn't stay...so I brought us here but Ron got splinched.' I cried. I finished the last few drops and Ron's arm started to heal, slowly, but it was healing. "It's alright." He would be okay. I looked down at my bloody hands. I never thought I would have his blood on my hands. Ever.

Harry dropped to his knees, watching his best friend with very badly hidden concern. I knew we weren't safe out here in the open, without any form of protection. Yet. I got up, snatching my wand with me and went to cast the enchantments. After casting the protective spells and I commanded Harry to pitch the tent, we took a still trembling Ron inside.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was woken from my sleep by Harry who'd just come in from his watch. Rubbing my eyes, I pulled myself upright and wobbled out of my bed. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw the time.<p>

_5:00 AM. _

"Harry!" I scolded quietly, glancing over at Ron who hadn't stirred, well...not at the sound of my voice at least. "You were supposed to wake me at midnight!" He'd let me have another five hours of sleep! He shrugged; perhaps too tired to respond with a good enough excuse other than generosity. I pulled him into a gentle hug before commanding he go to bed.

I went outside, dropped into the indentation Harry's behind had made in the grass and prepared for my watch. I sat there for an hour and around six o'clock, the sun was beginning its very slowly rise. I took in the beautiful scent the forest gave off; letting the cool air sooth and I listened to the lullaby around me. After all that time had passed, another sound caught my attention.

"Her-Hermione?" Ron. Forgetting my duty of watch I turned and hurried into the tent and I dropped into the chair beside his bed. He pulled himself away from me, bolted upright. His eyes wide, alert and panicked. When he grunted in pain my hand shot out to his good shoulder.

"Don't." I ordered, "Lay back down." I whispered, hoping not to wake Harry. He did as he was told. I noticed the tears pouring down his cheeks and felt a lurch in my chest. I wiped them away for him, rubbing his pinched warm cheeks as I did so. Then he did something that caught me off guard, he leant into my hand and kissed it.

Startled I look away, around the tent as if I could express my shock to another while in the same moment hide my wonder. After a moment I started to think that he didn't even realize he had done it. With my free hand, I flicked my wand and the candle beside us lit up. I turned back to him and saw all the dried blood on his chest.

"Oh." I said, I hurried away, wet a sponge and hurried back. I sat there, and held the wet sponge on his chest; he lay back, trying to remain still as I gently cleaned him up. It seemed to calm him, as I sat next to him, I sat on the bed now, closer to him as I wiped away the dry blood, and I wrung the sponge out in the small bucket, and then went back to cleaning.

"Thank you." he mumbled, a little more awake that he had been a moment ago.

"It's okay." I said, "You should sleep." I said, he shook his head, "Why not?" then his good arm came up and out his large, warm hand on my cheek, I put my cheek into it, copying the move had had made a moment ago with the exception of a kiss.

I loved him. I did. I loved my best friend. His arm dropped moments later, and though but his eyes remained open, they fluttered, as he fell, unwillingly back into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw then was my face, smiling at him from above. Without hesitation, I copied his move. Except I couldn't settle for his hand. Leaning over, I kissed him on the cheek. My sweet Ron. He was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note: <strong>

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Not one of the best but I still liked it anyway. Let me know what you think **

**~FanWriter Harrison~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ron's POV**

_I'm not weak. _

Hermione passed the locket to Harry, apparently it was his turn to bear the responsibility of keeping it safe and his turn to suffer through the darkening mood wearing it brought. The fact the two of them still wouldn't let me wear it pissed me off. I was back on my feet, eating and drinking and speaking like I had been three days ago. I'm not weak. Even though I was determined to take my share of the responsibility, I dropped the argument. It was annoying her.

I saw Harry's shadow slump down outside the tent and then I watched Hermione make her way over to her trunk. She pulled out her supple leather boots and slid them on, threw her thin jacket over her shoulder, snatched up her wand and made her way for the tent doors. I bolted upright but suddenly felt a searing pain shoot through my arm. I tried...and failed to let it show but she's heard my wince and hurried over to me.

"Sleep." she commanded, I shook my head and sat up properly.

"I'm alright." I told her, "Where ya going?"

"I'm just going to take a walk," she beckoned to the entrance of the tent,

I slid my shoes on, "I'll go with you," She sighed and shook her head,

"Ron, no. You need to rest," Hermione tried guiding me back to bed but I shook my head and stepped away from her for the first time ever.

"No, I need to go for a walk. My legs are all stiff and I'm boiling in here. Cold air will do me good," She went to protest but Harry ducked his head in through the tent doors.

"He'll be alright, Hermione, he's doing quite well to say not three days ago half of his arm was taken off," Harry reached for a book on the ground and pulled it out and begun to read. I turned back to Hermione who sighed and I took her silence to be an okay. I tugged my jacket on and followed her out. I shuddered from the Intense excitement of being alone with Hermione, it was the first time in days we'd had a chance to be alone, I had either been sleep when she went out, or physically too damaged to get out of bed. But now we had our chance…and I would confess something I had wanted to for a long time.

The air was cold, colder than expected, though it was nice against my cheeks. Hermione kept glancing at me, making sure I was okay. I smiled and nudged her. "I'm fine, really." I told her, she smiled and carefully nudged me back.

"I know, I'm just worried about you. I'm, again, so sorry Ron, I honestly am." before she finished I put my finger to her lips.

"Shush." I said, a rattling breath broke through her soft lips. She smiled and wrapped her arm in mine as we walked. Being this close, only made my love for grow wings and soar. Then I remembered what she said, about it meant nothing to her. But the truth had to come out. I looked around at the tall, thin tree's were all so beautiful, no life could be seen in the forest at night but it could certainly be heard.

As we walked, silently into the forest I could hear a few birds, the trickle of water from a stream nearby, an owl, hooting as it took flight. It was a beautiful night. I took in another deep breath, we were far away from the tent now, not to far we left the enchantments, but far enough not to be heard. I took in a deep breath, the air was refreshing and pungent. I sat us down on a log, Hermione admired her wand, her eyes not meeting mine.

"We need to talk, uh-about something." I started, wow, just saying that made me nervous, I felt my throat would close up if I spoke another word.

"A-about what? Ron?" she asked, innocently. I reached over, and held her hands in mine, the action didn't seem to freak her out, or worry her, in fact she clung to my hands just as much as I did to hers.

"Well, it's about…that kiss," I said, she suddenly looked heartbroken and was about to say something. "Let me finish!" I urged quietly. She nodded and looked at the floor, silent. I looked around then looked back at her, when I didn't speak at first her gaze came up to mine and I lost myself in her eyes, those mesmerizing big brown eyes that illuminated in the night, they fought away the nerves in me, she reassured my confidence and then, I spoke.

"Hermione Granger, that night…when you snuck into my room, and when…you kissed me, I realized something. I know when we spoke about it at Grimmauld Place you told me it meant nothing to you." -repeating the words that tore my heart into fragments hurt, bad-"But..uh-well, the k-kiss didn't feel that way to me." I breathed, she froze, looking confused. Oh how uncomfortable she must feel! But I had to go on. "It didn't mean nothing to me, to me it wasn't a kiss of humble friendship like it was too you. It meant more to me and it still does. I..I like you, Hermione, more than you've ever known, or I've ever known. But I know now that I've felt this way for some time." She went to speak, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"It…meant everything to me. Now, I know you don't feel the same, heck at one point I even though you were going to end up with Harry but-" Hermione scoffed when I said Harry's name, then she just reached up, let out a high and happy laugh before her fingers brushed through my hair and forced me closer.

Oh god.

Hermione and I connected in that one second, that tiniest fraction of a second out lips kissed I knew it was meant to be and I found myself unable to pull away. Our lips, they molded together, as if made perfectly, carved by angels to only match each one another. Her lips were soft against mine, but she kissed my harshly. My skin tingled, those fragments of my heart vibrated, lifting. I smiled as we kissed.

"Lies!" she cried, "They were lies, everything I told you at Grimmauld place were lies, I feel the same way, I have since our sixth year! Oh Ron!" she wept, she wrapped her arms around me,

"Really?!" I exclaimed, those fragments of my broken heart soared higher…and higher..

"Yes!' she kissed me again. "Oh yes!" I pulled back.

"Hermione..Hermione…I-I think I love you." She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, crying, though this time in happiness.

"I love you too!" Fragments? No. A whole, beating, love filled heart. Despite my shoulder, I wrapped my arms' around her waist and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, and we kissed again, her tumble of hair exploded behind her as I swung us on the spot. My kisses moved from her lips, to her chin, to her jaw line…then I moved my whisper of little pecks up to below her ear, then back down her neck to the hollow of her throat. Hermione shuddered, and her lips sought out mine. The smell of her perfume was strong, very strong against my nose but I didn't care. It was her smell, and it made me just want to kiss her even more.

"Ron? Hermione?" Harry's voice broke the silence that was out love and we both pulled back. We turned, through the trees; Harry was looking from the entrance of the tent, he could not see us but we could see him.

"Uh, coming, Harry!" Hermione called. I lifted her off the log, and she crashed her lips against mine again. "Uh, Ron, I don't think we should tell Harry?"

"Why not?" I asked, was she ashamed, no. She loved me!

"Because, there is too much going on at the moment, he is stressed, very and I don't want to put more things on his mind, you and me being together, like this together-" she beckoned to our bodies, up against each other, our hands holding each other close. "-it will only remind her of his love for Ginny, and how he's already gone this long without seeing her, once this is over, then he can know…" she said, She was right, I nodded, blushed and kissed her again. We then made our way up towards the tent, and our hands reluctantly broke apart and we walked inside, acting normal but knowing that other loved them deeply.

I…was in love. She loved me…I suddenly felt complete.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys, this chapter's not as long or as detailed as the others but I think it's okay to get across what's happening. Hope you enjoy **

**~FanWriter~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's POV**

_Instant fear. _

"He-He could smell it," I told Harry who had appeared at my side moments ago, "My perfume..." Together we stood watching as Scabiour and his band of Snatchers hurled the bodies in their arms over their shoulders and made their way further into the deep dark woods.

After allowing myself to finally take a breath, I turned to Harry with a hand pressed to my lips. He nodded and simply put his arm by my waist, leading me back towards the tent. Foolish! It was foolish! I could have just exposed us all and gotten Harry and Ron killed because I wanted to smell pretty while hunting Horcruxes! Fool! After a moment or two Harry turned to me,

"We have to move, as soon as tomorrow."

I slumped down the hill by his side and tried not to swear at him, "Harry! I told you Ron isn't strong enough to apparate!" I had been repeating this line continuously for days now, I knew Harry was eager (Wouldn't we all be if we were the undesirable, a public enemy. Most Wanted Man in our world.) But he didn't seem to understand the extent of Ron's injuries. True that my feelings towards Ron were clouding my judgement and I guess it is true that I am mothering his now scratches like they were open wounds, but he isn't physically well enough to apparate. He's not himself.

"Then we'll go on foot," he replied with a wave of his hand, "And next time Hermione, as much as I like your perfume, don't wear any." I didn't reply to Harry's comment for two reasons. The first was that it was obvious that I wouldn't wear any perfume from this night on; the second was that Ronald stood at the entrance of the tent. My god did he look handsome. Since Ron's and my confessions of love to one another a couple of days back, we have been incredibly risky. Making out when Harry was taking a nap or holding hands while on watch, we'd tried to be discreet but it proved to be a challenge, a test I couldn't study for.

Every time I saw him, I wanted to shout his name in glee and throw myself into his awaiting arms, to have him brush my hair out my face the way he does and have him kiss me with a strong, burning force. It was like that now except this time...something was different. He wasn't smiling at me like he usually did, he instead just glanced down at the locket around his neck, grimaced and shook his head as he made his way back inside.

* * *

><p>Later that night when I was one hundred percent positive that Harry was asleep, I crawled out of my bed and rushed my way over to Ron's. I raised my wand to the jar by his bed and rested the tip on the edge. "Incendio." a small flame spilled from my wand like a droplet of water and hovered in the centre of the glass, illuminating this corner of the tent. Ron was facing the wall but not snoring...<p>

Ron _always _snored. He wasn't asleep.

I sat by him and put my hand on his shoulder yet he refused to roll to face me. Why?

These past few days we had jumped at the chance to hold one another without worry of being caught by Harry, a moment like this when Harry was sock on, I though Ron would have come rushing over to me?

"Ron?" I whispered, "Ron?" Louder. Without speaking, he finally rolled onto his back and looked me in my eyes, his own were the same as always but they were like they had been outside the tent eelier. Emotionless. "Is anything the matter?"

"No. I'm fine,"

Well it's quite obvious he's lying, "Ron?" I moaned, he shrugged.

"I just don't...feel right. Tonight. I'm not feeling so good." I nodded and grabbed my bag,

"Oh, I'll see if I have anything to help but-" He cut me off by taking my hand and shaking his head,

"I'll be alright." he told me,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." That was a very final yes.

"Oh, um? I can sit with you and-"

"I'd really rather just try get some sleep."

Ouch.

"Okay. Yeah, alright. That's probably what's best." I nodded, sniffing up and rising from his bed. I leant down then suddenly to kiss him, a final kiss I just had to steal but as I did this..He titled his head. I caught his lips yet only at the edge but it was enough of a movement for us both to notice. He closed his eyes like he regretted it but then rolled back over and folded his arms around himself.

I made my way back over to my bunk and slipped beneath the covers. It was pretty obvious there was more wrong with Ron than any ordinary stomach bug. He was angry. He was angry with me? I could sense it. But why?

With one last glance in his direction, I flicked my wand and the flame went out.

* * *

><p><strong>FanWriter's Note:<strong>

**Hey guys, not a very long chapter but enough to get across what I needed to. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~FanWriter Harrison~**


End file.
